As We Were
by Bgurlslayer26
Summary: Post Chosen as if Angel season five never happened. Season Eight of Buffy. The Scooby gang lives on a new hellmouth in Saline, Michigan. Buffy is having dreams of the deaths of girls, and life seems much like life in Sunnydale. Everything will come togeth
1. Chapter 1

**As We Were****  
**  
Rated T for mild language, sexuality, and violence

I do not own any of these characters or things from Joss Whedon's shows: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel.

Summary: Post Chosen as if Angel season five never happened. Season Eight of Buffy. The Scooby gang lives on a new hellmouth in Saline, Michigan. Buffy is having dreams of the deaths of girls, and life seems much like life in Sunnydale. Everything will come together in the end, and I think you will be very happy with the end result.

**Chapter one:**

Buffy wakes up again in a cold sweat. This is the third time just this week. It is pretty much the same dream excerpt for minor changes each time. The dream is of the battle with the First. Each night, she sees a new face of a dying SIT and feels the pain she felt. The physical pain is so real, but she also feels the pain of not being able to save the new face she sees each night. Tonight, she sees the face of a girl who looks only to be about 15. It is odd she does not remember the girl with such a face. The girl is fair skinned and on the short side. She has Dirty blonde hair and deep penetrating brown eyes. What Buffy remembers most about the dream is when an ubervamp grabs the girl by the neck, she looks up at Buffy with pleadings eyes and mouths "thanks a lot". As the girl finishes her sentence, the ubervamp snaps her neck, and she falls lifeless to the ground.

By now, Buffy has steadied her breathing. She looks over at the clock on her nightstand. It reads: 4:45. Buffy decides to get up now, She will only after to get up in 15 minutes anyways. Maybe this morning she will make a special back to school breakfast for Dawn.

It has only been four months since the battle with the First. All of the Scoobies had come to a consensus, that it is there duty to fight evil and decided to move to the Hellmouth in Cleveland, Ohio. Only some time after they got there, did they find out that there was another newly born Hellmouth in a small town in Michigan called Saline. The new Hellmouth was creating much more chaos than the one in Cleveland, so they made a decision. Faith, Andrew, and Wood would stay in Cleveland with the new Slayers including Kennedy who had just earlier called it quits with Willow and the Scoobies would Check out Saline and try to keep it free of oogly booglies.

Buffy now lives in a nicely sized house with Dawn and Willow. With all the new evil in the city, there just so happened to be another house for sale right next door to Buffy's house. Giles bought this house, and Xander bunked up with him. The area had a nice school district, so Buffy put Dawn into a school right there in Saline. The Schools did have a few openings due to unexplained deaths, so when Buffy applied for a counseling job, they practically suffocated her with hugs of joy.

Giles also found a new job in Saline. There was a quaint antique store downtown for sale. He was reluctant to buy it until he saw the basement full of magical goodies. Willow decided to attend college at the very prestigious University of Michigan. She was only fifteen minutes away from the campus in Ann Arbor, and only the smartest and most athletic got in. Willow also was still refining her magic skills and decided to help Giles run the store.

Xander was the only one who found it hard to find a job. No construction company would hire him due to his one eye, and he could not get much better than a job at Mc Donald's with only a High School diploma. He wouldn't admit it, but his lack of a job and his handycapedness was part of the reason he lived with Giles.

Life had started to settle down, and the Scoobies were beginning to get on with their new yet familiar lives. With the lack of a few friends that had been deeply been mourned for and now just being gotten over, life was almost like it was back in Sunnydale.

As Buffy finished squeezing the last orange dry, Dawn slumped sleepily down onto the stool.  
"Where's Willow" Dawn asked as she yawned.  
"She's at class, she had some scienceology type thingy to go to. She's crazy for getting up so early."  
"Yeah. Hey, why are you up so early, and with fresh squeezed orange juice? You have never made me fresh squeezed orange juice? What do you want?" Dawn questioned with a sigh.  
"Nothing, can't I make you a back to school breakfast without being accused of something? I mean, I owe you something after the hell you went through at the old school."  
"I guess you're right, but you have been up a lot lately. You seem like you never get enough sleep. Is everything okay?"  
"…….Sure, great. Hey at least the School here is not on the Hellmouth." Buffy replied deflecting Dawns question. Dawn didn't want to argue, and she also wanted to be in a good mood for school, so she accepted the answer.  
"Yup, can't wait to find where it's located. Ooooo maybe we live on top of it!"  
"Yeah, that would be just out luck. Finish you breakfast." Dwan smiled at Buffy and Buffy stifled one back. Yup, I'm dandy, only seeing and feeling girls dying in my dreams. It's probably nothing though. Maybe I'll talk to Giles or Will about it later.A honk outside pulls Buffy out of her thoughts. "Looks like our limois here to take us to school. Lets get a move on it Dawn you don't want to make Xander late for is date with the T.V."

**I will continue my story if I get at least one good review! Thanks for reading this. And trust me, you will want to see what happens. I think everyone will really really like the ending. I already have a pretty good I idea of what I will have happen, but if you have any suggestions on the way, feel free to let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As We Were**

Rated T for mild language, sexuality, and violence

I do not own any of these characters or things from Joss Whedon's shows: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel.

Summary: Post Chosen as if Angel season five never happened. Season Eight of Buffy. The Scooby gang lives on a new hellmouth in Saline, Michigan. Buffy is having dreams of the deaths of girls, and life seems much like life in Sunnydale. Everything will come together in the end, and I think you will be very happy with the end result.

**  
****Chapter 2:**

"Hey Wills?" Buffy asks from her desk in a plain but good-sized office.  
"Hey, what's up Buffy? How's your first day going?" Willow asks from a bench in a park.  
"It's fine. I got Dawn all settled in, and I finally found my office in this enormous building. I'm going to have to take a map to the bathroom with me or leave a trail of bread crumbs so I can find my way back!"  
"Sounds great. So wadda ya want?"  
"Oh, I just wanted to know if you had any info on dreams?"  
"You mean like Slayer dreams?"  
"I'm not really sure. I mean, they feel like one, but it is just a reenactment of what has already happened."  
"Oh, well I'm sure you have the best judgment on if it was a slayer dream or not. Wait…you said they, have you been having many as in plural as in dreamsssssss?"  
"Um…well….yeah…justafew," Buffy said quietly..  
"Buffy! Why didn't you tell me! This could be important. What have these dreams been about? Wait…when's your lunch break?"  
"Uhhh, 11:00-12:30."  
"Okay, lets meet at that coffee shop down town. I'll have Giles come too."  
"Fine, but don't tell Xander or Dawn, I don't want them to be worried."  
"Okay, see ya in a few."  
"Kay" Whew, at least that's off my back now.

Buffy couldn't keep her mind on her work all day. She kept returning to her latest dream. Who was that girl? She didn't remember her at all, and she was so young. When she really thought about it, she did not remember any of the girls in her dreams.

"Hey Buffy, over here!" Willow called from a table shaded by an umbrella. Buffy walked over to the table to meet Willow, her laptop, Giles, and a big pile of books.  
"What's all this Buffy asked?"  
"Just want to make sure we find out what your dreams mean. And why did you keep this from us anyways Buffy? How long have these dreams been going on?" Giles questioned.  
"Uhhh, since…the ummm…battle with the first," Buffy responded meekly.  
"What! How could you keep this for so long? You could have endangered yourself or us! Buffy, I thought you new better!" Giles boomed.  
"Buffy, we're friends, why didn't you tell us," Will said sadly.  
"I'm sorry guys, I thought they were just nightmares."  
"Well, there is nothing we can do about it now. So tell us about the dreams."  
Buffy went on to describe how she was having dreams of dying SITs of whom she did not remember and the girls seeming to be mad at Buffy and saying thank you sarcastically.  
"Well, that's a start. You say you do not remember any of the girls from last year?" Giles asked.  
"Nope, and I am pretty sure it is not just because I never got to know the girls. These girls are brand new faces to me."  
Buffy, Willow, and Giles then began to research and look for anything about dreams or details relating directly to Buffy's dream. They were all deep into there research when a big group of teenagers came into the coffee shop. Buffy looked at her clock and said, "Shit! I missed school! I have to go get Dawn…"  
"Hey Buffy, I'm right here. Some kids from school and I came down here to get a coffee. I was wondering where you were, although, with a school so big, you could have still been in there…somewhere. Hey, what are you doing here? And with Giles and Willow... and with researchy stuff. Hey, you guys are researching without me! No Fair." Dawn pouted.  
"Dawn, um…we were just umm… yeah, we were researching this um monster um demon thing. Yeah, and we were gonna tell you about it after school." Buffy babbled.  
"So tell me," Dawn demanded.  
"Oh, well no need to, because, uhhh… we already found a way to kill it," Giles added.  
"How?" questioned Dawn.  
"You umm…" Buffy stammered.  
"…leave it alone, and it dies after a few days," Willow added smoothly.  
"Whatever." Dawn said  
"Hey Dawn, you coming?" a girl yelled.  
"Yeah be right there. See you guys. I'm going shopping with some kids from school. Be back later." Dawn said.  
"Okay," Buffy replied. As Buffy watched Dawn leave, she saw the girl dawn was with and just stared with large scared eyes.  
"Buffy are you okay?" Willow asked. Buffy just sat there staring at where the girl was standing. "Buffy!" Willow yelled. No answer. "Buffy!" Willow repeated. Buffy snapped out of it, looked over at Willow and Giles and said, "That was the girl from one of my dreams." Giles and Willow just stared at her.

**Kind of a cliffhanger! You'll see what happens, and it is really cool! Please send your reviews and any story ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

** As We Were**

Rated T for mild language, sexuality, and violence

I do not own any of these characters or things from Joss Whedon's shows: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel.

Summary: Post Chosen as if Angel season five never happened. Season Eight of Buffy. The Scooby gang lives on a new hellmouth in Saline, Michigan. Buffy is having dreams of the deaths of girls, and life seems much like life in Sunnydale. Everything will come together in the end, and I think you will be very happy with the end result.

**  
****Chapter 3:**

"Willow, have you found anything yet?" Giles asks from behind a stack of books.

"Nope nothing. I can't find anything online when we don't know her name." Willow responded.

"Buff, do you remember the girl at all besides from your dream?" Giles asked calmly even though he was obviously mentally wasted.

"I told you, I have only seen her in my dream!" Buffy said as she raised here voice.

"Wait! Buffy, do you know where Dawn keeps her old year books?" Willow asked.

"Uh, yeah. Come on, they're up in her room." The three of them ran up stairs into Dawns room and started searching through her pile of yearbooks on her shelf. One by one, yearbooks were searched then dropped on the floor in disappointment.

"This is hopeless," Buffy moaned flipping through pages in the yearbook. She flipped to the last page, then closed the book. "I guess that's it, she's no where in any of these."

"What are you doing! Get out of my room! Are you going through my stuff! Ugh!" Dawn screamed from the doorway of her room. Giles, Willow, and Buffy all looked up at Dawn with ashamed and guilty faces. Buffy started "I'm sorry Dawny, we were just, um, looking for…"

"Me?" a girl says stepping in front of Dawn into the room. Giles, Willow, and Buffy's mouths all fall open. Dawn just stared at all of them like they were crazy. Giles cleared his throat and said, "Well, um, yes. We were."

"Okay, now this is getting really weird, what the hell are you all talking about?" Dawn said.

"I thought you were staring at me funny. I didn't get it 'till now, but I had a feeling. You're a slayer aren't you?" The girl asked Buffy.

"Well uh, yes" Buffy replied confused.

"I've heard a lot about you, you are like THE one or _was_ THE one."

"You're a slayer too aren't you?"

"Yes I am thanks to you I think. You are the one who gave me the powers right?" The girl asked

"Well actually, it was technically Willow, but yes. Hold on, what's you name?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Jill, and you?"

"Buffy"

"HOLD ON!" Dawn screamed, "What the hell is going on!"

"Oh sorry Dawn, we were just trying to find out who she was, because Buffy had a feeling when she saw her." Giles explained. Dawn seemed to have accepted the answer, because she became quiet. Buffy gave Willow a "what is he doing look", and Willow gave her a "just trust him, I think I know where he is going look" look. Jill then explained that when she had acquired her slayer powers a few months ago. She was scared, but then she started studying stuff about slayers on the Internet, and thought it was cool. She also talked to a Demon who she paid for information on the previous slayer. That was how she found out about Buffy and how she gave slayer powers to all potential slayers. She ran away from home and came to Sunnydale to learn more. She moved in with her aunt, and now went to school here. When she was done with her story, Dawn, who had been patiently listening, asked if she and Jill could finally go to the movies. They had just come back for Dawn's coat. "Oh, sorry for keeping you. See you soon Jill, and thanks for talking with us." After Buffy walked the two teenagers out, she walked to the kitchen where Giles and Willow were already sitting and waiting for her. "Why did you make up that lie? I had no clue that she was a slayer. It's not like I have special slayer sensing power like I do vampires."

"You didn't want Dawn to know, remember." Willow replied calmly.

"Yeah, but couldn't you have made up something more logical."

"What, I personally think it is more logical than seeing a girl in your dreams before you actually meet her," Giles said half serious, half teasingly.

"No comment," was all Buffy said. " So what do think, me having dreams of slayers dying? What does it mean?"

"I really have no clue," Giles answered. "But we should keep an eye on this girl." They all just sat there thinking, and string glumly.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled running into the house.

"What is it?" Buffy asked concerned. Dawn took a moment to catch her breath and then said, "It's Jill, she…she, was attacked! I...I think she's dead!"

**Ha, I bet you can't guess what's gonna happen. If you have any ideas or guess, e-mail me. Please review. I want at least one review before I post the next chapter! **


End file.
